


Picking a Partner

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [4]
Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust





	Picking a Partner

"So, any luck deciding who you're going to pair up with?"

Komatsu sighed. "For the last time, Take-chan, I'll know when I've found my Gourmet Huntress partner."

"Whatever you say."

With a sigh, Komatsu returned to chopping the Pork Potatoes. He'd been hoping that he'd find his partner soon. He didn't really care who, as long as he had one.

Many years before Komatsu's birth, the world had been rocked by Darwin's Banquet--an outbreak of food-related mutations in flora and fauna. In response, the UN (now the IGO) had begun recruiting those with the potential to become Gourmet Huntresses (or Hunters, for the occasional male): people who could use the energy gained from food to do incredible things. Each Huntress was paired with a Chef, who used his or her talents to create dishes that could strengthen a Huntress's already formidable prowess.

Komatsu hadn't been employed by the IGO for long, but he was already prime Chef material. The thing was, none of the Huntresses seemed to really click. It was a common belief among Chefs that when you first saw your Huntress partner, you would be able to feel it.

"Oi, anyone know where the Chief is?"

Komatsu looked up, and nearly dropped his knife.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a woman. She was tall, with a thick mane of blue hair, and had three clawmark-like scars under one eye. She was clad in an orange skirted bodysuit, with black knee-high boots. The woman radiated an aura of confidence and power, but that wasn't why Komatsu found his gaze drawn to her.

He'd felt the click.

"Mizore-chan," he whispered to the chef next to him. "Who is she?"

"Seriously?" she whispered back. "You don't recognize Gourmet Huntress Toriko? One of the Four Queens, and one of the greatest Huntresses ever?"

Upon realizing just who his partner-to-be was, Komatsu fainted.


End file.
